jabafandomcom-20200214-history
Protectors of the Planets (Franchise)
Protectors of the Planets is an English science-fiction media franchise created by Reece Jacobs and controlled by Jaba Studios. The franchise began in 2010 with the eponymous television show which quickly excelled to a large cult following. The franchise has since expanded to include comic books, films, and other digital series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast and characters. It has been in production since 2008, in that time producing and releasing 25 television series' and films, with 7 more in various stages of production. As well as there has being different writers and directors across different films and television series, there has been three executive producers spanning the collected-content, allowing for the franchise to be categorised into three distinct phases. Reece Bridgwater originally ran the franchise from 2008 to 2014, creating and producing the science-fiction drama series Protectors of the Planets ''(2010-) and the behind-the-scenes series ''Behind the Protectors ''(2010-). Furthermore, he was responsible for overseeing the surge of popularity of the show, and thus formed the foundation of the 'shared universe' with three television spin-offs, focusing on specific groups and individual characters not-originating, but connected to, the original series. Along with a behind-the-scenes series for each, these spin-offs included: the popular science-fiction satire ''a(i)live ''(2012-18); the science-fiction thriller ''Mind Wrap ''(2013-17); and the science-fiction anthology series ''The Companion Chronicles ''(2014-). Alice Warren led from 2015 to 2019, and is notable for considerably expanding out the franchise's popularity - especially within North America - via the continuation of all three shows created by Bridgwater, as well as the critically-acclaimed project ''Guardian (2015-), the prequel series to Protectors of the Planets. James Corner has lead the current form of the franchise from March 2019, beginning with the ninth season of the original television series and original film spin-off series debuting in the Spring of 2020. The franchise has been commercially successful as well as receiving many positive reactions from viewers and critics alike, receiving numerous nominations and awards, as well as an increase in viewers from non-European countries, such as the United States. Development Reece Bridgwater (2008-14) By 2006, Reece Bridgwater along with Jaba Studios began planning to independently its own content for streaming service Revma. Previously, Bridgwater has begun production on a murder-mystery show entitled Pandora, and hence to contrast against this, the science-fiction drama ''Protectors of the Planets ''was devised. Bridgwater wanted to focus a simple idea of two intergalactic space-agents protecting the universe from threats, and then overtime increase the lore and complexity of the universe. It wasn't until much later on in the development of the show that the idea of 'Hosting' - the sharing of a body between two consciousness - came into play, with Jacob & Conrad and Alexios & Cass becoming separate characters and personalities. He also wanted to introduce concepts and features of the show from another unaware-perspective, which resulted in Heidi Clement being created, although her entry into the show was purposely slow (as the rush of characters into the show was something Bridgwater's wanted to avoid). Alice Warren (2015-2019) James Corner (2019-) Recurring cast and characters Music Reception Cultural Impact Outside Media